


i'll cook for you (forever, with love)

by sunshineshades



Series: SVT/Woozi oneshot i wrote during partial lockdown [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineshades/pseuds/sunshineshades
Summary: Mingyu couldn't help but feel worried seeing Jihoon with a knife in the kitchenette.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: SVT/Woozi oneshot i wrote during partial lockdown [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	i'll cook for you (forever, with love)

**Author's Note:**

> My failed attempt at fluff and soft jigyu fic. Sorry.

Mingyu had been observing the older one fumbling with the knife and the vegetables for quite some time now and honestly speaking, he felt a deep frustration and anxiety stirring within his chest. Mingyu found himself complaining constantly inside his head every time he spotted a mistake Jihoon made. With his nervousness slowly growing, he finally got up to his feet. Mingyu couldn't find it in him the capacity to gloss over the way Jihoon handled himself with cooking. 

"Forget it. You freaking suck," said Mingyu. "And I can't watch it anymore without feeling anxious." He seized the knife from Jihoon's hand and shoved the other aside, taking over his spot in the kitchenette. 

Jihoon looked at Mingyu with startled eyes, as though the younger one had just insulted his music which was a big deal to him. "Well, sorry I'm not a Michelin starred chef," he replied, voice dripping with mild vexation. 

Mingyu merely heaved a breath. He busied himself with cutting the vegetables instead, obviously showing off his skill in cooking to Jihoon. The way his skillful hands held the ingredients and the knife was graceful and as much as it annoyed Jihoon, the latter couldn't deny the fact that Mingyu was adept at the job. 

Jihoon crossed his arms over his chest and snorted, a little irritably. Standing still at one side of the counter top, Jihoon watched in silence as Mingyu finished the job he was supposed to be done with some time ago in just a few minutes. 

The sizzling sound of things being fried filled the kitchenette afterward. None of them spoke, and the silence, though Mingyu had learned to get used to it ever since he began a relationship with Jihoon, felt somehow unsettling. He stole a glance at Jihoon who was now leaning against the wall, staring straight at the frying pan with his usual deadpan look. Other people would have assumed that face to be one of his patented angry faces, but having lived together with him for a long while, Mingyu could say that he was now pretty well-versed in the matter of Jihoon's facial expressions. 

"Why? Are you sad, hyung?"

Jihoon frowned. "No," he denied. 

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you making that face?"

"What face?"

"Sulking face."

His frown deepened. "I'm not sulking!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. You can fool others. But you can't fool me."

Jihoon narrowed his eyes at Mingyu. "Why, because you're my _boyfriend_?"

"Exactly." Mingyu nodded and stirred the dish in the frying pan to keep it from burning. He was occupied with cooking to notice the small pout on Jihoon's face. Mingyu only noticed the silent response he received from the other. A sigh. "I'm sorry," he said after a moment. 

Jihoon blinked at him, puzzled. "What for?"

"I know you meant well when you said you wanted to cook today."

"O-Oh."

"But remember when you burned your hand making japchae that one time—"

"It's just a small accident—"

"But you were alone, weren't you?" Mingyu quickly said. "What if something explodes and you got hurt even worse than that?"

"Yeah I'm not sure the stove would explode?"

"It can!" That made Jihoon flinch slightly and for a brief while, Mingyu was flustered. "I mean, the way you're cooking...it's dangerous, you know. If you want to cook that badly, I can teach you. Better than all the Youtube cooking videos you watched. All you have to do is just ask, hyung."

Jihoon shot him a look he couldn't quite read this time around. Was it disgust? Or doubt? Or moved? Mingyu was about to speak when Jihoon opened his mouth first and said, "Yeah, maybe I can trust you with teaching me how to cook" — Mingyu's face lit up and for some reason he felt his cheeks blushed — "if burning the pan is not part of the lesson."

It took Mingyu a while to finally understand what Jihoon was implying. And that's because the latter kept on glancing at the frying pan, his frown deepening at every look he spared. Immediately, Mingyu turned at the dish, the smell of something burning filled his nostrils, and panicked a moment. When did his hand stop moving? Mingyu wondered. He lowered the heat, checked on the food, and sighed in relief after seeing that it had not yet at the last stage of burned and therefore still could be saved. No wonder his face felt hot all of a sudden.   
  
Jihoon who had been quietly watching him shook his head, and then laughed at the other's antic. Mumbling something Mingyu couldn't catch, Jihoon walked away from the kitchenette to the dining table, most likely to help set it up. 

"It doesn't taste that bad, right?" asked Mingyu, eyes fixed on Jihoon. 

The other was tasting the almost-burned dish Mingyu made when his mouth stopped chewing as he went quiet for a moment. He looked across at his expectant boyfriend, and after what felt like a long time, hummed. "It's okay, unexpectedly," he added. 

"What do you mean _unexpectedly_? Everything I cook will always taste good, or at least fine for this case." Mingyu took a bite of his own cooking and nodded in satisfaction with how nice it turned out in the end. 

Jihoon made an annoyed face at Mingyu. "Selfish," he said quietly and ate his rice. 

"I heard that," Mingyu said. 

Jihoon merely rolled his eyes in response. 

"Can't you stop being, like, grumpy? It's lame, you know."

"I'm not grumpy," Jihoon firmly objected. "And how does being grumpy lame?"

"Yes, you _are_ grumpy. And yeah, it can be lame now that I know you're just a mushy guy in the inside."

Jihoon was perplexed. "What the—"

"No cursing in front of the food," Mingyu quickly said. "My mom said that you'll get thrown into hell if you do that." 

"I wasn't gonna curse. I was just gonna say the word _hell_. That's not really a curse word now, is it. It's not the same as f—"

Mingyu shoved a spoonful of rice into Jihoon's opened mouth, immediately deterring the other from finishing his sentence. "Just eat," Mingyu said in a low mutter before he pulled back his extended hand and continued eating. 

No matter how intimidating Jihoon looked right now, Mingyu knew full well the other wouldn't do anything to him, not when they're at the dining table. Glancing at Jihoon, Mingyu beamed when he noticed him chewing on the rice he fed him earlier, though the scowl on his face remained unchange. 

"Hyung."

"Mm."

"Just let me do all the cooking."

"What?"

"I'll cook for you, forever, with love. All you have to do is eat my cooking, okay?"

Jihoon squinted at Mingyu. He looked so endearing and adorable with his puffed out cheeks and furrowed brows. "What if we don't end up getting married?"

Mingyu sighed, feeling frustrated more than agitated on hearing Jihoon's implication. "Why are you like this? Can't you be more optimistic?"  
  
"Why? It's not entirely wrong, right, what I said."

"Yeah, but can we just focus on today? I mean, of course, nothing lasts forever" — his voice fell lower then briefly before it went higher a pitch — "but it doesn't mean that we can't enjoy anything at all. And hyung, please. Don't ruin this moment with your deep talk or whatever it is about how human's life and relationship are fragile and fleeting and all that stuff."

Jihoon pouted his lips. "Fine. I'll stop," he replied. 

A wide grin broke out on Mingyu's face, his eyes crinkled in a way that turned Jihoon's pout into a small fond smile. Mingyu happily gave him another big feed of rice, this time with some side dishes on top of it, while saying, "Good boy." 

"I'm not your freaking dog," Jihoon said and rolled his eyes at him. Nonetheless, he still ate the rice Mingyu fed him, gaze softened on the younger one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading nonetheless! ♡


End file.
